


Knot-4-U

by Mantabel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hugging, Lots of Touching, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Rey, Phone Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rey just wants to be loved, Semi-Public Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, Writer Ben Solo, college student rey, hooray another fic, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantabel/pseuds/Mantabel
Summary: Since she was 17, Rey has experienced her heats alone. Now that they are starting to happen every three month, Rey is finding it harder and harder to satisfy herself. Through the help of her friend, Rose, she downloads a dating app that gives Omegas a sense of control. Alphas don't see your profile until you have shown interest. So when showing interest in Ben Solo, Rey is not sure what to think of this Alpha of an Alpha, except of thing... mate.





	1. Alphas are Gross

Rey sat on her bus stop waiting. With her backpack next to her, she browsed through **Knot-4-U** , a dating app Rose had suggested for the young omega. The app had thousands and thousands of Alphas looking for their perfect match. The good news with this app was that the Omega was in control on who they want. Whether it was to start a relationship or just to see you through your heat, it was to give power to the omega. So here she was, taking a risk on a dating app in hopes to find someone to spend her heat with. Her hand and toys could only do so much for her. Rey read over these ungodly profiles, looking at photos of alphas pose photos of themselves shirtless or just cladded in tight briefs to show off their strained half chub. Disgusting, however, if Rose got results from this, perhaps she shouldn’t be such a prude.

Left, left, left was what she swiped over and over until the bus pulled up. She grabbed her bag and tucked her phone in her hoodie pocket as she pulled out her bus pass. She took her seat and plugged in her headphones, looking at her **HEAT** calendar. She had at least a month till her cycle started. If she didn’t find someone by then, she was better off riding this one out alone.

During her lunch break, Rose bounded over to her with a crisp salad in hand as Rey nibbled on her ham and cheese wrap.

“Any luck?” the young, petite brunette asked as she watched her friend swiping.

“I got a message from this Armitage guy and he turned out to be a total creep,” she sighed, “He asked me to sent a picture of myself in a ‘sexy’ kitty costume.”

“Strange… didn’t you mark your designation?” Rose asked as she poured her vinaigrette.

“Yeah, so I don’t know how fox boy showed up,” Rey sneered as she tossed her phone aside, “this is pointless.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Rey,” Rose said as she patted her friend’s head, igniting her domestic tabby in her, making her purr softly, “You’ll find your match or at least someone that will rut their way through your heat. I mean… That’s how I met Finn.”

“Shepherds and Retrievers tend to mix well, cats like myself tend to have a hard time finding mates,” Rey noted before biting her carrot, “Face it, Rose. This is an app clearly designed for the dog breeds. All the alpha cats are like _Look at how great I look without a shirt_ or _I want to hear you mewling_ or _Let’s see how far your pussy can stretch._ I hate it! I might as well get back on my suppressants if this is all I’m going to find.”

“Rey, you just need to dig deeper,” she responded as she picked up Rey’s phone, “What about this guy? Designation: Maine Coon. Single. At least twenty miles away. Oh… might be going in rut soon and would you look at that, not a single shirtless picture. Ha! He even owns a Maine Coon!”

Rey took her phone back and looked over the profile Rose had pulled up. He did seem normal in his oversize Auburn sweater and his fingers threading through his black locks. Next one seemed to be a more candid one of him in a full black suit, laughing with a single cigarette in hand. Then there was the one with his pure black Maine Coon, face fully buried in its fur as if he was snuggling close to it… making Rey wish that she was that cat. The last once was a full profile picture of his face, showing off his high cheek bones, his large nose, goatee and plush lips. Very plush lips that would make any woman jealous. So, in Rose’s words, he did seem normal. Harmless really, thus making Rey swipe right. What did she have to lose?

Ben Solo was having a relaxing lunch from his apartment with his cat, Sphinx, when his phone pinged. He thought it was probably another irritating message from his mother on a new omega match she had found for him. The last thing he wanted was to go on another blind date, no matter what she says. It was in his duty to breed and nearing the age of 30, meant that he should have at two or three little ones running around. It just didn’t feel natural. No matter how many times she tried. It was just best to rut with any other beta. They would come and go from his life like a revolving door, never to be seen again. He didn’t do dates or romance. To rut was just to release something that was very animalistic in him. Cats were known to have many partners, so for him to settle would be very uncommon. 

 _“Not uncommon for Maine Coons,”_ his mother had told him on his 25th birthday after another failed date, _“Just look at your father and I.”_

His dad was a Somali and she was Birman, meant that they truly didn’t understand why their son had not mated yet. He was supposed to be open and welcoming to all when the doctor had told them of his designation. Yet, here was still single and not looking for a mate anytime soon. Placing his plate in his sink, he pulled out a can of cat food to feed the large cat that was waiting patiently by his bowl on the counter. They nudged head lovingly as Ben placed the food in the bowl before making kissy noisy at his cat. While Sphinx chowed down, Ben finally decided to open up his phone. A notification from **Knot-4-U** , must be another beta pretending to be an omega again. The screening process on this app really isn’t done well. When he opened the app, he was expecting to someone in a bikini or in a tiny dress, but instead was met with a cheery smile in a striped sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun as her smile beamed through, nearly squinting her hazel eyes. Her face was spotted with freckles. Must be some bengal in her line. It earned a small chuckle from Ben as he swiped to the next photo of her now in what seemed to be a black mini sequenced dress, showing off her well tone legs. It was clear she care about her well being. Keeping herself healthy for her alpha… The next one nearly made him blush as it featured herself in a black lace bra and matching boy shorts as she was turned to side to show her best assets. Oh… beta or omega, she knew what she asking for and he would gladly give it.

Her profile read as follow:

Designation: domestic short hair. Relationship Status: Single Occupation: College Student

Spent all of my heats alone and looking for someone to spend it with… not looking for a mate… just someone to hang with… I guess.

Cute… very cute… never been in heat with anyone before… an omega that was alone with no one to provide protection and feed her needs. Ben looks back at the picture of her underwear and feels himself slowly grow hard. He thought he could almost see her untouched mating glands just between her shoulder blades just waiting for him. He swallow… He didn’t need to get ahead of himself… she just looking and if he is the alpha she wants she would come to him. Just needs to send her a brief message. Let her know he is very interested. With a deep sigh, he tried to calm himself before he sent himself into rut over a photo like a school boy.

Rey just got out of Physics when she got a notification from the dating app. He sent her a message. No photo attached which was a good start and when she opened it, her heart started to race.

**Kyl0R3n: You should chose better pictures. Some of what you posted might send some into rut.**

 

Rey rolled her eyes at that statement before typing out her own.

**SandKat: Tell that to the other 75% of creeps on this site.**

 

Rey made her way to the library to start on her homework when she got another message. 

**Kyl0R3n: Still, this is an app designed to give omegas the upper hand. You posing in a thong might give some people the wrong idea.**

 

**SandKat: Again, not looking for a mate, just need someone to see me through my heat. It starts in two weeks and I would like to at least get know the person I’m going to be sharing my space with.**

 

**Kyl0R3n: how old are you?**

 

**SandKat: Old enough.**

 

**Kyl0R3n: Well, if you want honesty, I’m 28, sweetheart.**

Rey bit her lip when she read that message.   
 ****

**Kyl0R3n: You at least have to be over 18 if you’re in college right?**

 

**SandKat: 19**

 

**Kyl0R3n: So, how old were you when you had your first heat? If you don’t mind me asking...**

 

**SandKat: 17... and it was awful... I locked myself in my room and didn’t come out for five days... I went to an omega only bordering school so... it was bound to happen...**

 

**Kyl0R3n: Suffering alone... I couldn’t imagine...**

 

Rey swallowed back some tears thinking back to the pain and the mindlessness of it all. To be alone and scared, she felt helpless and every single time, the helplessness just seemed to get worse and worse. She didn’t want to go at alone anymore…

**Kyl0R3n: Are you free this evening? Maybe we could meet up and have dinner? Meet in person.**

 

Rey looked over the homework she had in front of her. Her English essay could wait till Thursday and her Physics homework was just practice for the exam coming on Friday. She should thank her lucky stars that it was only Monday. So she bit the bullet and typed in the address of local campus bar. It’s the most public place she could think of. Plus it was walking distance for her.

**SandKat: See you in an hour?**

 

**Kyl0R3n: See you in an hour.**

Ben looked over his wardrobe as Sphinx napped on his bed, nearly taking up half of the width with how stretched out he was. It had been a while since he had been on a college campus. However there was a nagging feeling inside of him that kept begging him. The college she was going to was mixed. It was more common now a days to see mixed schools, but if she is a young Omega, wouldn’t it be dangerous to be in a school where 65% are made up of Alphas. If she went in heat during class, who knows what danger she could be in. That’s why she wanted to meet him. To see if he was an alpha that could provide her with what she needed. And do be with an omega, it’s what all alphas dreamt about. Even when he was younger, it was all the young alphas talked about. To have someone wanting you and for you to feed them that want. Ben pulled on some dark washed jeans before throwing on a grey shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket, gloves, and helmet before nudging his head against his cat. Down the stairs and out the door to his waiting bike. As he revved up the engine on the beast, he backed out of his spot and headed in the direction of the near by college campus. What could possibly go wrong?  
 ****

Rey ordered herself a Pale Ale as she waited for her… date(?)… possible heat buddy(?)… this man who called himself Kylo Ren. Pretty lame username. Maybe he’s in a band and that was his stage name. Then again, why would a rock star need to be on a dating app when they could probably order an omega to be panting and heaving for them. Rey looked over herself one more time. She wished she had brought a brush, so at least she could get her hair out of this messy bun. Instead, she had to deal with this sloppy college student look she was going with. Preening was a trait in all omegas. It was something she had to deal with it when she was in that bordering school. Omegas were to be presentable and desirable to their alphas. Poise and proper were the key words used a lot during her time. Now out in the world and on a scholarship to be a mechanical engineer, Rey felt free of those ties she had. Yet, the nagging feeling never went away. The feeling to be filled and nest only seemed to get stronger with every heat. That was one of the main reasons she joined the app, was in hope that that feeling would go away.

Then she smelt a scent of coffee and cedar hit her nose. It was warm and inviting, hitting her nerves and sending shockwaves all over her body. Her alpha had to be here…


	2. Show Me

Ben parked his bike. As he took his helmet, he tussled his hair back. He looked calm and cool on the outside, but his brain was going a mile a minute. This was his first meeting an omega that was not occupied by a chaperone or companion. It was considered dangerous, if not taboo for an unmated omega to be left alone with an unmated alpha. Yet, here he was entering into a college bar where he was sure to find a slue of raging alphas. Once inside, he took in a deep breath. Over the smell pure testosterone and sugary sweetness of the mingling of omegas, he picked up on a softer smell of rainwater and fresh pick carnations. It almost made him think it was spring time rather than the derry fall weather. Following the scent, his dark, smoldering brown eyes met her bright hazel ones and he knew that that was her scent.

_Omega. Unclaimed. Mine._

He shook his head and try to recenter himself. The last thing he wanted was to send her running for the hills. Especially if this was her first time encountering one. Her eyes scanned him over as her nostrils seemed to flare. He had never felt this nervousness in his life. They were not like canines that seemed to roam most of the Earth and a majority of the United States, females in felines were in charge. His mother proved that right over and over again in the relationship she had with his father and uncle. It didn’t help that she was a headstrong alpha going against the stubbornness of his alpha father and the prideful alpha uncle. His whole life had been surrounded by alphas. From home life to school to his post college life, alphas seemed to surround him in his daily life leading him be more a solitary creature. Only on occasion would he go to social gatherings with him family leading a long life in politics and military. He only took comfort in his writing, becoming a well published author, writing dark fiction under his pen name. The pen name gave him an air of mystery and made him more marketable according to his editor and publisher, Snoke.

So, now here he was. Out in the open, out of his comfort zone and into the lions’ den, where this female seemed to be flicking her imaginary tail as she eyed him cautiously. 

“Kylo Ren?” she asked as her voice came in crisp and clear over the loud chatter of the bar.

“Sand Kat?” he responded, earning a meek smile from her.

“Rey… Rey Johnson,” she extended a hand for him to shake.

Gods was he big. The way his hand practically swallow hers made Rey tingle in a good way. He was an alpha that alphas wished they could be. He was warm to the touch, making Rey’s mind envision herself curled up in his lap on a cold winter night, softly purring as he played with her hair. It must be her hormones acting up. She had never thought of herself in such a domesticated setting with anyone.

“Please call me, Ben,” he smirked before pulling away to shrug off his jacket.

Rey took in how wide his chest expanded and as his shirt rode up, she could see the small ripple of abs underneath. This was an alpha built for heats. Rey crossed her legs in hopes to keep the sudden slick she was feeling at bay. There was clearly an attraction, at least on the physical sense. Rey liked how he looked. He was tall and broad with biceps that flexed as he leaned on his arms, rest against the table as a waitress came by to take his order. Rey watched as the waitress eyed her date closely, seeming to take in his alpha form. If the beta knew what was best for her, she would back off before she pulled half of her extensions out.

“You drink?” Ben asked, “I thought you said you were only 19.”

“Like you’ve never owned a fake ID,” she laughed before taking a drink.

“Still, it would be best to keep yourself in prime health. Alcohol and suppressants don’t tend to mix very well,” he said as he leaned in closer, “They’re known to wear off and make your scent stronger. I’m guessing you don’t drink in public.”

He could smell her want. She liked what she saw, which made him preen as he watched her swallow hard. A blush formed on her spotted cheeks. Boy did she smell good. If this was a different time, the table between would be tossed aside and he would take her right then and there, rubbing his scent all over her so everyone in the room knew that she was his and his alone.

“Back off,” she said as she glared him down. Rey didn’t like the knowing smirk on his face. He clearly prided himself at being the reason she was growing flush. Perhaps he could hear the thumping of her heart to as she tried to steady herself. The last thing she needed to do was bring any attention to herself. The bar was swarming with alphas of all designations, if her scent got too palpable, this could turn dangerous.

Ben liked this omega. She would be a worthy mate, but baby steps.

“Have you ever been with an alpha before?” he asked as the waitress brought him his bourbon.

“No.”

“Have you ever had sex?” he pressed as took a sip.

“… no…” she said softly. There was an intriguing part.

“Why not?”

“We are trained to keep ourselves pure till we find our mates,” Rey answered, “If you grew up as an omega, you’re told that your only purpose is to birth babies. In order to do that, you must be desirable. To be desirable, you must be pure.”

“So you join a dating app to change that about you? To challenge the norm?”

“I…” she paused to find the right words to say, “I just don’t want to do it alone…”

Rey didn’t know where this vulnerable was coming from. It took her nearly four weeks to open up to Rose about her loneliness. They just met and she was willing to pour her heart out to him. She took another sip of her beer as his brown eyes seemed to bury into her soul. He was looking deep inside of her and see was willing to give him everything. To trust him with everything. 

“You’re not alone,” he said as he reached across the table towards her. 

“Neither are you,” she answered with a single tear rolling down her face. 

They spent most of the evening with their hands holding each other as they talked about their lives. Ben asked about school and what she was studying while Rey cooed over photos he had of Sphinx. She had never owned a pet before and he seemed to be the perfect cat for her new friend. _For her alpha._ When he spoke, Rey would be lost in the deep rumble of his voice. It was almost like listening thunder during a summer night. She could see herself falling asleep as he would speak his praises to her for being a good omega. _For being his good, sweet omega._ She rubbed the back of her neck subconsciously, releasing a new scent that wafted over towards him, making him stop mid sentence as his pupils dilated slightly. Rey froze as she watched him take a deep breath before looking upon her with a hungry gaze. 

“I... I should go...” he said as he began to grab his jacket and helmet. 

“What? No,” Rey pleaded, they were just starting to get to know one another and here he was, leaving, “You can’t go.”

“Rey...” he swallowed hard, “I don’t want to hurt you... if I stay... I can’t promise that I can hold back...”

Rey pulled her hand. He had never had this kind of reaction to anyone. None the suitors his parents brought him were like her, so full of ambition and determination to make it out in the world. She may have been taken back from his statement but she was not scared. 

“Show me,” she whispered. 

She must have been daze, because the next moment Rey found herself in the campion bathroom of the bar with this alpha of an alpha crowding her space. His nose bumped against hers as his forearms rested on the door her back was against. She heard the click of the lock and his breath on her lip before he began to take. 

“I want to apologize first,” he said as he pressed himself against her and she gasped. She could feel his body reaction to her scent. She had read about these in the dirty erotica she kept in her nightstand but never would have imagined herself in a situation like this.

“You smell so good,” he continued as he buried his nose into her neck, finding her sensitive glands. She felt her skin start to warm as he found the zipper to her hoodie. With a light tug, he fully unzipped it, exposing the white tee she had underneath. He pulled back to take in the low v of her neckline as she cursed herself for not wearing a bra today. He looked down and let out a soft rumble deep in his chest as he saw the pebbling and coloring of her nipples through the cotton shirt. 

“Your body seems to reacts in the same way to me,” he said, his breath against her neck, “You don’t know how please that makes me feel...”

“Ben,” she said softly, “I don’t want to lose my virginity here...”

“You won’t,” he promised as he cupped her face, bringing his eyes to lock on hers, “I promise you when we do do it, it’ll be in the softness of my sheets where you’ll feel safe... only if you’ll have me...”

This was insane. No one should jump into something like this so fast, then again, it’s their biology. She had heard stories about omegas marrying alphas within weeks of just knowing each other just because it ‘felt right’. Rey then leaned in, lips brushing his before she took the plunge. She gave him her first kiss as she hands rested on his chest, feeling his increase pulse. He was bracing himself. His alpha mind was encouraging him to take the lead, but he needed to maintain control. He allowed his right hand to rest on her hip, to pull her closer in. She pulled back, taking in this new sensation that she was feeling. Electricity seemed to run all over her body as a new scent hit her nose. A warm amber smell as she was met with bright eyes still filled with want. 

“Rey,” he cooed and felt it vibrate in her. 

_Safe. Your alpha will keep you safe._

“I said show me,” she said, nearly hating the wanton in her voice. He smirked before hoisting her up, his hands cupping her ass as he shifted them towards the sink. He wedged his waist in between her legs as he grabbed the back of her head, crushing his mouth on hers. He nipped lightly on her bottom lip before travel to her jawline and neck as he ground into her core. This was different. This was very different. Her head was fogged with thoughts of _her alpha_ _will please her, fill her with his seed, and she’ll birth a thousand of his offspring_ that she didn’t notice he was undoing the button on her pants.

When he slipped his hand inside, he groaned when he found her underwear were wet from her slick. She was just as turn on as him.

“When did this start?” Ben asked, his breath hot on her ear as she stiffen while he traced the wet patch, “Was it when we were laughing? When I walked in the door? Or has it been there since you found my profile?”

She softly mewled as he started a figure eight pattern.

“Answer me, Rey,” he commanded, his voice dropping to a louder octave, making her shiver underneath him.

“From your scent…” she answered meekly, “when you walked, I felt it form when I first smelt you.”

He hummed his approval as he slipped his hand under the waistband, tracing the smooth lips of her wet pussy.

“I’m going to give you a taste of what I can do for you, Rey,” he said as she arched her back perfect towards him, “Then I’ll scent you to keep you from other alphas from following when this is over. If you never want to see me after, I’ll understand, but I would be honored to be your first.”

“Ben, just do it,” she said through her teeth.

His middle finger was first, slowly as he release a deep sigh when he felt how tight she was around his finger.

“Christ,” he whispered.

“Don’t bring him into this,” she giggled before nipping on his cheek, “More…”

He moved his hand slowly, his finger petting the gummy roof of her vagina before adding his pointer finger. Rey’s face contoured, showing discomfort as she was not used to this kind of stretching. His fingers were longer and wider than her, so in hush tones he praised her for taking him so well and encourage to relax more. 

“I’ll take care of you, Omega,” he said, sparking her eyes to open and look at him. Their eyes never left each others as his fingers started to scissor her passage. Her mewls turned to moans as her hands found purchase on his arms. He tugged her pants and underwear lower to help him move more. As he did this, he took in her sex for the first time in the low light and the new smell of her arousal. She smelt amazing. He wanted to bath in this scent, bottle it up and smell it any chance he got. If she would take him, her scent would be everywhere in his home. Such a reward to have her scent on his bed where he could fall asleep with her on his mind. He continued his mission as he brought his fingers to his and tasted her for the first time. Another satisfied groan rumbled in his chest. She tasted even more amazing than she smelt.

“You’re perfect,” he groaned as he dropped to his knees, adjust her on the lip of the sink and like his tongue lavish her sex.

“Wait… ah… no… ah… You can’t…”

“I will,” he rumble, meeting her gaze as he continued to drink her sweet nectar.

“It’s… not… ah… proper…”

“It’s a new age, Rey,” he added before biting her inner thigh, leaving his mark as she cupped her mouth to keep her from screaming, “We make our own rules.”

“Ah… Ben…” he spread her lips wider to lick the length of her pussy. He then wrapped his lips around her overly sensitive clit and sucked hard. Her fingers found their way into his hair as he felt her relaxing against his mouth. Her hips wiggled before finding a steady pace to grind against him. In his mind, he praised her for taking his mouth so well, for allowing him to pleasure her. He finally closed his eyes to take in this moment and give her what she really needs. His name on her lips was the best sound he would ever hear. He wished he could just record this moment so he could masturbate to this memory forever. He prayed to whatever god was looking out for him that she would take him.

Rey felt something build inside of her. A new sensation that she had never felt before. She had brought herself to climax during her pervious heats, but this was different, something that was completely out of the ordinary. The way his mouth seemed to know where to go was incredible.  His hand was a great start, but his mouth was bring the big finally. The sweat on her brow began to slowly trickle down her face and she subconsciously pulled up her white tee to pinch and tease her erect nipples while she tugged on the thick locks. Each tug meant that Ben was doing something right, proving himself that he would be a worthy heat mate and Rey’s omega brain was singing with joy. Finally, she had found a match. When her climax hit, she folded in on him, her mouth open to a silent scream and clamped her thighs in on his head.

Ben groaned as he released her crotch with a loud smack. He wiped her shine over his chin and down his neck, smirking at the though that he would smell like her when he leaves this bar. As Rey caught her breath, Ben leaned over her to rub her neck, licking and nipping. He wanted her to smell like him too, in case she forgot who he was.

“So… will you have me?” he asked with a smug smirk as she purred softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised with the response and just had to write another chapter. Thanks for over 1000 hits and nearly 150 kudos just from being up for a day. I can't believe this is doing so well. Glad to know there are others that are willing to go down this rabbit hole with me. Check out my other fics that I've started writing and have yet to finish. Leave a comment to let me know how to improve or to let me know if you like it or don't. Thanks again everyone!


	3. I Got You, Sweetheart

Rey was fidgeting in her seat as her professor droned on and on about the amount of plagiarism he found in nearly the entire English class. He stated his disappointment over and over again as Rey eyed her phone on her desk. It had been nearly a week since her encounter with Ben. The two had exchanged numbers after he gave her a ride back to campus, earning a few stares from some of the students when he kissed her goodnight before watching her till she was safely in the omega dormitory. Rey could feel the eyes of some her jealous omega peers as she came in reeking of the alpha’s scent. It made her think back to the time Rose came back from heat smelling a mixture of herself and the alpha who blew her mind away. Despite the claims her older sister made on omega’s taking the upper hand and taking their fills of alphas that were of this world, Rose was pretty convinced that Finn was her soulmate. She wore his stain, oversized sweatshirt whenever she spent her nights in their dorm room. She had described it as a coping method, a way of feeling like he is near when he wasn’t there.

So, when Rey went to the showers that evening, she felt a sense of lost as she washed away every bit of Ben that was on her. However, when she inspected her lower half, she noticed the bite mark he left her. A mark that she could not wash away as a reminder of him when they were apart. Now here she was opening her phone nearly 20 minutes in her class, sending her boyfriend(?) a sappy text about how she had been missing him. As the professor placed the essays on his desk to be picked up and looked over, offering the class a second to improve on their work, Ben sent Rey a picture of Sphinx perched on a windowsill looking at the squirrels outside. By the time the professor started to go over their reading assignments, Rey got another text from Ben brushing his teeth in the mirror, making her giggle softly. 

**Rey: Dental hygiene is key when you are a beast.**

 

**Ben: Got to keep them healthy to place new marks on you.**

She nearly forgot that the first message she sent him was the picture of the mark he left her. Her thumb rubbed against that spot through her jeans as it had turned a light purple, priding herself for being mark.   
 ****

**Rey: I look forward to that, Alpha ;)**

Ben was out grocery shopping when he received a phone call from his editor, Phasma. She had some concerns about the time he was taking off soon and why that would be a hindrance on his next book he had been writing.   
 ****

“I met someone, okay,” he admitted as he was loading the case of water into his cart, “She’s an omega and her heat is starting soon. So, I… offered my services.”

“You’re to fuck her till next Tuesday,” his editor snarked, “Omega though… that’s new territory for you as well if I’m not mistaken. Well good for you for final finding someone that can satisfy your rut. Once you have an omega, you can never go back to betas.”

“Was that how it was for you?” he asked as he made his way towards the check-out line.

“Oh yes, they’re so cute when they are pant and begging for your knot and you want nothing more to do than to please them,” she said with a hint of a smile in her tone, “Just be careful. No attachments. You know Snoke doesn’t want any distraction impeding your work.”

Ben groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“Loud and clear, Phasma.”

Rey muttered, “Asshole,” under her breath after her English professor’s office, who was proud to explain that she wasn’t an acceptation, because her biology. As a requirement of being an omega in college, they had to tell their professors if and when they were going into heat, explaining that it would interrupt their school schedule. She made a note when she wrote her end of semester review on him to include strong warning for all omegas to avoid taking a class with this prick of a beta. 

On her way back to her dorm, she received a message from Rose that she was out on a date with Finn and was not sure she would be back at the dorm that night.

**Rose: If the RA asks, can you cover for me?**

 

**Rey: You know staying off campus is in violation of the student code of conduct, right?**

 

**Rose: It’s just one night.**

 

**Rey: Are you in heat?**

 

**Rose: No… but it’s been a while… Think of it as relieving stress before Thanksgiving break.**

 

**Rey: Thanksgiving break is like a month away.**

 

**Rose: Just this once. Please?**

With a sigh she agreed to cover for her roommate. Not like she hadn’t done it before. Normally when time quiet hours were to start, she would make the usual excuse that Rose was in the shower. By the time Rey was back in her room, she received a call from Ben. She took a deep breath to keep herself from getting too excited as she answered  
 ****

“I wasn’t expecting you to call,” she said once she was safe inside.

“Just checking in on you, sweetheart,” he answered, making her heart skip a beat from the sound of her pet name.

“Well, my body is still intact and I’m safe and sound in my dorm room.”

“That’s good,” he chuckled, “I have everything prep for you when your heat takes affect.”

“Really?”

“Extra sheets and blankets if you need to nest, food and water, making sure Sphinx will be taken care, and just ordered a new mattress.”

“New mattress?”

“King size,” he said, “give us enough space for our _activities_.”

“You almost sound excited about this, Ben,” she teased as she dropped her backpack by her desk before sitting on her bed.

“Well, I’ve only heard stories of what it’s like to spend time with an omega heat.”

“You’ve never been with an omega?”

“Only on dates my mother has set me up on. Nothing beyond that.”

Rey fell back on her pillow in near shock. With the way his mouth felt on her crotch, it made her think he had been with serval omegas. Maybe not official mates, but at least had his fair share of the pool. Knowing that she was his first taste start to peak her interest as her hand skated up and down her stomach.

“Why wait for me when you could have had your pick?” she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“None of the them felt right,” he admitted, “Not like you.”

“What’s so special about me?” Re nearly giggled, “I’m nobody.”

“Not to me,” he said, making Rey nearly jump. Her omega mind was going a mile a minute at such a declaration.

_Alpha is pleased with you. Alpha finds you desirable. Alpha wants you. Mate. Mate. Mate._

“Are you alone?” Ben asked.

“Yeah. My roommate isn’t going to be back till tomorrow.”

“Have you ever had phone sex?” His voice dipping into a lower octave as she thought she hear the wrestling of clothes in the background.

“No,” Rey said softly as she blushed. She closed her legs together as she felt the warmth developing in her lower half.

“Just hearing your voice does things to me, Rey,” he groaned as she heard him shift.

“Are… are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” he growled as her breath hitched, “I’m so hot and thick right now. The knot is already forming just from hearing you speak.”

“Ben,” she gasped as her eyes closed, trying imagine what his cock must look like. She had seen what the alpha porn sites had to offer, looking up simulated heat scenario to help her reach climax, but she’d like to think that Ben would put all those alphas to shame. Dipping her hand beneath her leggings, she felt the form of her slick and bite back the moan as she touched her sensitive clit. 

“Are you touching yourself too?” Ben asked in a low rumble, that seemed to emulate a low purr. She didn’t know alphas purred. 

“Rey, need you to answer me.”

“Ye... yes,” she said hesitantly as he responded with a groan.

“Is just the thought of me make you wet, omega?” Rey thought she heard was sounded like soft slapping on the other end as she continued to slowly rub her overloaded bud.

“Yes… I think I might have been wet all day for you.”

“Fuck…” he growled, “Be careful what you say or I might have to come get you.”

“Soon,” she sighed, “Everything is slowly changing… My body has been getting warmer… Everything feels more sensitive… My nipples are starting to ache against my shirts…”

“I wish I could taste you. I love how you taste. The collar of my shirt still has your scent on it… Fuck… my knot is so swollen…”

“Will you knot me, alpha?” she asked as she started shifting position, laying on her stomach to add my pressure to her hand, and putting him on speaker so his groan filled her little dorm room.

“Yes,” he said with a sigh, “I’d fill you with my cum till its dripping down you legs.”

“Ben…” she cooed feeling her legs start to shake. She was nearing orgasm. 

“And then I would try to find room to push it back in. And if that doesn’t work, then I’ll rub into your skin so everyone around you knows your mine.”

That triggered it. A soft cry as she felt her walls contract inside her, searching for that knot as her spent started to trickle and seep into her underwear and leggings. Her dorm room was filled with her want as his groan rang in her ears.

“Shit… Fuck…” Ben must have climaxed after her, “I should have thought this through better.”

He looked at his spent all over his stomach and chest as it still oozed from his cock. Fuck, his knot would keep pulsing for at least another minute or so. He was a mess, but just hearing Rey’s soft mewls on the other end just seemed to trigger more pulses and more cum. His room now reeked of his alpha smell after this little venture into the phone sex world. He would have thought himself beyond that, but the fact that just her voice spiked his alpha side, he was going to have to do everything in his power from biting her mating glands and marking her as his.

“That was... something else,” she answered as he got up to go to his bathroom to clean himself of cum. 

“Yeah. Can’t say I’ve ever come this hard,” he chuckled, “You should see the mess.”

“Hmm... I’d be glad to clean it up for you,” she purred on the other end of the phone, almost like a promise.

“Maybe some other time. Now you should rest, sweetheart.”

“I wish you were here,” she sighed, tugging at his heart that it almost hurt. He had to ground himself in that moment before he found himself outside her dorm, breaking his way in to be with her.

“Soon… If your heat starts sooner, just let me know. I’ll be there for you,” Ben said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2500 hits! Nearly 300 kudos! And still growing! I am shook! Truly shook. I can't believe this. I am floored. I am amazed! Thank you so much for the support. The comments have been wonderful. I love this new rabbit hole I've fallen into and can't wait to where it takes me.


	4. Alpha Wants You. Alpha Finds You Desirable

She was there in his bed. Ben was shocked, but she looked so peaceful next to him. This was too good to be true as her head laid on his chest. Her arms held his waist tightly as one leg linked with one of his. He swore he heard the soft purr of contentment as she slept soundly. Her scent filled the air with springtime, making him feel renew. A rebirth of one could call it that as the beautiful omega seem to try and bury herself further into his chest. Her eyes slowly blinked open, looking up at him with a glaze look of sleep. My mouth turned up to a pleased smile before nuzzling her head under his chin. Oh... what a wonderful feeling that was. A soft mew came from her before he felt her rough tongue along his cheek, turning the pleasant mood to something slightly awkward. When the meows became loud was then he felt the near stabbing of claws in his chest. It made him leave his dream world and enter back to the reality of his apartment, where Sphinx stood proudly on his chest for finally waking up his master. Ben groaned and rubbed the little sleep from his eyes.

“Okay, bud, I’m up,” he answered the cat as he rubbed his head under his master’s chin, “Way to be a buzz kill.”

Out of his bed he stretched, nearly cracking his bed in the process. He looked the calendar board he had in his room and counted the days left till Rey’s heat. She said the 25th of October, meaning two more days. He smiled. Soon this whole place will smell like a mess of pleasure, passion, and want, just like the bathroom he ate her out in. Her springtime smell will be embedded into his bed, so even when she eventually left, he would still have a part of her here. Sphinx rubbed along his leg, meowing for his master to stop with his daydreams so he could be fed.

Rey was hot. It was always the worst sign of going into heat. Determined to stay through her Calculus 2 class, she sported a pair of loose running shorts and a tank top. She was annoyed that the heat in the math building was on full blast, as if they were excepting snow, despite it only being the 50’s this week. Rey tried to pay attention, but when the first set of cramps started, she knew she wasn’t going to last. She should count her lucky stars that her class was mainly filled with beta and a few other omegas. Her neighbor, Kaydel, noticed her discomfort and offered to send her the notes for the class if she needed to leave. However Rey wasn’t going to let this heat off set her. She could last another day. She was sure of it. She could make it till Thursday.

Ben petted the big ball of fur as he looked over his latest chapter. Since meeting Rey, he felt the sudden inspiration to write a romance subplot with his main character. For the first three books of _Descend_ _into_ _Darkness_ , his main character, Cassian is a ruthless assassin. Good or bad, right or wrong, it didn’t matter. He took his assignments and killed who needed to be killed. It was supposed to be only four books in the series where he had plan on Cassian dying in an epic showdown with his arch rival, Orson Krennic. Now, his focus had been on developing, Jyn, a bright eye, young woman, that fill Cassian with a new feeling. He sighed as he sate back in his chair. He wasn’t entirely sure if Snoke would like the idea of a romantic subplot in his dark, edge assassin thriller. However, sells from his last book, _Descend into Chaos_ , has not been as stellar as his first two and the reviews had mentioned that it felt like it was just a rehashing of his first novel. He let out a frustration, before getting up from his chair to grab a drink from his fridge. He felt on edge at the thought of this book being a failure like the last one. Snoke had not been please with book sells and said that this final book in series had better be the best one. Now, Ben was considering making the series longer or just starting a spin-off series with his new female lead. However his train of thought came to a halt when his phone starting ringing. Rey’s name popped up, filling him with a new excitement.

“I was wondering when you would call,” he answered.

“Hello? This is Ben, right?” asked the new voice.

“Yeah… Who’s this? Where’s Rey?”

“She’s in my car, calling for you. She must have gone into heat early and nearly lost it leaving the math building.”

He heard Rey’s soft moan as she started muttering his name.

“Where are you now?”

“Waiting on her roommate to bring her bag,” the person continued, “I didn’t know who to call. She just hand me her after she Dailed your number. I need your address.”

“Yeah… of course. I’ll send you my location,” he said frantically as he ran to grab Sphinx’s cat carrier. He just hoped his neighbor, William McTavish, wouldn’t mind taking him in early.

Rey was on the softest bed she could imagine, wrapped up in scents that made her dream of a winter wonderland. She could almost see the potbelly stove in the wood cabin she was in as her alpha returned with a prize kill. He was tall with dark hair and a radiate smile dressed in plaid, like the sexy lumberjack from her erotic novels. It seemed to always be a man of the forest or lone wolf types that filled her little collections. He prided himself on how wonderful she scent as he would start to remove his clothes. He would common on the beauty of her body and how ready it was to take his massive alpha cock. That’s what she wanted, to hear endless praises, to filled with his seed and finally be heavy with his child. What a wonderful life it would be to have her alpha fill her over and over again. Yet when she woke, she was not in a cabin, but in a bedroom, wrapped in a blanket that was fully scented of Ben. 

“Ben…” she sighed as she pressed the blanket up to her nose. Her strong alpha had found her and brought her here, to his den and would have his way with her till was heavy with his child. All logic was out the window and her omega brain had taken over as she kicked off the running shorts. She was so slick that it was running down her thighs. Her hand went straight for her sex as the room began to fill with her moans.

“Ben,” she chanted over and over again. He would be back for her. She had to prepare herself for him. Her body had never taken a cock before, let alone a knot. The thought of his knot locking them as one, nearly lit her body on fire as she drove three fingers into her canal. Already it was stretch, but it wasn’t enough. She pulled up her shirt to tug on her sensitive nipples in a desperate attempt to simulate his mouth. She wanted to drown in his scent of masculinity and security. He would be the alpha to protect her, fend off all her demons and give her the belonging she been searching for so long.

“Rey,” his voice called, making her open her eyes to find him palming his own crotch, “what are you doing?”

“Ben… ah…”

“Show me,” he commanded and she immediately threw the blanket off to show him her wet center, “Fuck.”

“It’s ready,” she gasp, “Fuck me, mate me, fill me with your seed, Alpha. I’ll have all your children.”

Ben nearly lost his balance when she said that. To be heavy with his child, would be a site to see as she displayed her want to him. Her crotch and thighs were shiny with want for him. He watched her fingers dive into herself over and over again like she was a hypnotist. Her scent was filling the air of springtime, he was almost certain that birds would begin chirping soon. He approached his bed slowly, discarding his clothes as he went. He had to ground himself. 

First, she was a virgin. Second, she was a virgin omega. Third, she was a virgin omega in heat. Fourth, she was virgin omega in heat begging for him to fill her up. Fifth, she was a virgin omega in heat begging for him to fill her up so she can birth his child. He was taught after his presentation that it was wrong to knot a virgin. It could end in vaginal tears which could lead to infections if not treated. Next there were her cries to bear his children. She was so young and had a bright future ahead of her. For him to rip that away from him would be unbearable, but the fact she wanted him set in motion that animalistic side. He had a duty, to give her what she needed and see her through this heat.

“Please Alpha,” she begged as he stood next to the bed, “Please... I need you...”

Off his sweatpants went with final tug, springing to life his cock already weeping for its mate. He felt the knot start to swell at the base. As he stroked himself, he moved her hand from her pussy and started fingering her. 

“Alpha,” she reached for his dick, wanting to guide him in, scooting closer so her ankles could lock behind him. 

“Quiet,” he growled, his hand leaving his cock to hold her waist in place, “You’re not ready.”

Her eyes were brighter, almost glowing in the soft light of the setting sun. Her hands went to the pillow behind him and held on as she gave him full control. 

_Relax. Alpha will take care of you. He will ease your need. Let him do what he needs to do. Mate. Mate. Mate._

“Alpha,” she moaned as he added a third finger. She arched her back as she felt the stretch. It was too much as her chest heaved. It hurt as her inner walls contracted around his fingers. Her toe curled into the sheet beneath her as he moves his hand from her waist to slowly rub her clit with his thumb. The slow circles seemed to ease her slightly as he began to speak words of praise to her.

“You’re taking the stretch so well,” he said with a soft rumble in his chest, “You’re so wet that I might add another finger, but I need you to relax, little omega. Deep breaths and relax. I’m not going anywhere until you’re overflowing with my cum.”

Gods, his voice did things to her that she didn’t know was possible. She felt him pull her closer so she nearly in his lap, his arms wrapped around each of her legs and he continued with the slow fingering of her pussy. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head when his mouth found her teat. He sucked hard, nipping under her breast to make her speak. Rey didn’t dare move her hands, because she feared her own strength. Last thing so wanted to do was rip his beautiful mane. Rey’s back arched up the bed when he added his fourth. She felt the coil inside her begin to tighten again as he drew her closer to climax. He licked under her chin as he encouraged her to release. The sooner she came, the sooner his cock would be inside her. She was never one for being very audible. She would start and end silently in every heat she ever had, yet here she was panting and nearly crying as he fingered and rubbed her. She was sure she would die there. She was going to die before she had a chance to feel his cock in her. Ben was going to send her to her grave in that moment.

“I can’t… I can’t… Alpha… Ben… I… help… more…”

“Shh… I’ve got you, “ he whispered in her ear, staying calm when she was babbling like a mad person.

She screamed, her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him close, forehead to forehead touching as her climaxed hit. The flood gates open as her slick poured out from her and onto his lap. He hummed with satisfaction, coming to finger her as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her. This was amazing. She felt weightless, holding onto Ben as if she was afraid she might float away.

“Ben…”

“You come so beautiful,” he said, kissing her cheek, “If I could, I would take a picture of you in this moment, stated and satisfied,” he nuzzled and licked the sweat off her neck as she softly purred, “but we’re not done yet. I wish I was doing this by candlelight with soft music playing the background.”

“Ben… this is how I always dreamed it would happen,” she sighed, “So please… before I begin to babble again.”

“Are you on birth control?” he asked as he began to shift, tracing the head of his cock between her wet folds.

“No…” she admitted, which gave him great pause, “It’s fine.”

“Rey…”

“It’s fine,” she said cupping his face. She looked at him like he some worldly being, making his heart race. 

“I don’t want to get in the way of your dreams,” he said.

“This… this has always been my dream, Alpha. I never said out loud before, but I know you can give me what I want. So, please, I need you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down the rabbit hole I fall. Down, down, down to write filthy smut with some touching moments. Nearly 4000 hits since it's been published and nearing 400 kudos. Why didn't I do this before? I've clearly found a niche that people like. Thanks again for all the support. I really can't believe how well this little fic is doing. More to come soon. Hope you enjoy. Leave comments to let me know how to improve. Again thanks guys.


	5. Just Relax. Your Alpha Has You

Ben was at a crossroads as the omega under him began to remove the tank top she was still in to finally be full naked before him. She looked amazing. Her chestnut locks splayed across his pillows, her hazel eyes had shift to green and started to glow in the dimming room. Her lips parted as she panted waiting for him to continue as her thumb rubbed his cheek.

_Your omega is waiting. She needs you right now. Claim her. Keep her. Mate her._

Everything in his body was screaming at him to continue, but he just froze. He moral compass wouldn’t let him continue. She was so young, 19, barely just starting her adult life and was will to throw chance to the wind with him impregnating. He couldn’t let her do that. 

“Rey, you do understand what you’re asking?” Ben asked, “This isn’t something to mess around with.”

“I know,” she smiled, dazed, “and I know you’ll be the alpha to provide. You’re so strong and warm. It would be an honor to have a child with you.”

Ben swallowed as his hips slowly moved, his cock grazing her folds. The only way to fend off the awful heat craps omega go through is the cum of an alpha. Her scent hit is nose, bringing him back to spring, renewal, reborn. She was willing to throw chance to the wind, he should trust her in the way she does with him. Everything else didn’t matter. His mate was here. **_His mate_ **and by the end of this he will mark her as so. Fuck Snoke and his stupid rules! His mate needed him.  Taking hold of himself, he moved the head of his cock to her small entrance. The slick he had bathed his cock in will help with the first push. Her head felt back, her face contoured as he slowly eased into her.

“Relax. Breathe, “ he said as he grabbed her hips, “I have you.”

Blood rushed to Rey’s head as her heart started beating faster. He was going to do this. He _really_ was going to do this. He was going to take her virginity and fill her with his seed. First he need to get in her, which was proving to be a challenge despite her sobbing entrance. 

_Listen to Alpha. Relax. Mate. Mate. Mate._

“Mate… mate… mate…” she began to chant that under her breath as she opened her eyes to look down at the process. He was an alpha to define all alphas. He was broad with a strong chest. The muscles ripple down his stomach held tight as he concentrated on the task at hand. Finally her eyes landed on his pride member, head weeping from her pussy, veins bungling and his knot fully swollen. He was ready for her, however, it seemed that she wasn’t ready for him.

“Relax, my omega,” he said again, making her heart nearly stop. He may not have professed his love to her, but that was close enough to that.

“My… my… alpha…”

“Yes, your alpha,” he cooed before final the head of his dick breached her entrance.

“AH!!!” Rey cried out, “It hurts! It hurts!”

“Shhh… breath,” he said lean down till their foreheads touched, “I’ve got you. Relax. Here. Hold onto me. Claw me. Bite me. I can take it. I won’t let you go.”

He licked the tears that fell down her cheeks as he held close. She whimpered softly under him, shaking as he took her arms and wrapped them around her neck. Her walls were closing in on the tip of his cock, trying to pull him in more, but he held himself from going any further.

“Tell me to stop, Rey,” he said as continued to lick her, to try and sooth her, “Just say it.”

“Nnn… no…” she answered with a shaky voice, “Just… just give me a second.”

Rey had to stop from panicking. This was her first time having sex and she was ruining it for herself. However Ben seemed to help her, scenting himself on her neck and cheeks, fill her nose with the warm feeling that could only come from a campfire or a thick blanket. Her lungs filled with the comforts of winter that her mind began to finally slow down.

“Mate… mate… mate…” she began to chant against Ben’s shoulder as she found the strength to pull him close, “Mate… Alpha… please…”

“I have you,” he kissed her neck, her jawline, her cheek, and final her lips, sending sparks all over her body. It was the acknowledgement she need as she shift her hips. She needed all of him in her.

“Alpha…”

“Yes,” he said with the rumble in his chest, “I have you.”

Ben slowly pushed forward. She was so warm and tight. He was mentally kicking himself for not saving himself for this moment. He should have waited for her, but she’ll be the first to have his knot. He groaned when he felt her nails digging into his flesh. Her soft chanting was music to his ears. Then the moment came when his knot met her neath lips. They released a breath together. 

Rey had never felt more full and satisfied in her life.

“We are one,” she sighed.

“Not yet,” Ben said as he started pull his hips back, “not till my knot is in you.”

Rey softly moaned as Ben slowly fucked her. Ben answered with a grunt every other thrust. He continued to feed her praises. She took his cock better than anyone else. She was so tight for him. She was such a good omega as she delighted in his words. She wanted to remember this moment forever. She hoped that she would remember this moment forever. In doing that, she bit into his shoulder, drawing blood as she did while her alpha release what could only be described as a roar. His pace turned faster and harder as the slapping of skin rung through the room. The animalistic growls and groans that came from Ben could probably be heard by his neighbors, but he didn’t care. Let them hear! Let them be jealous, because tonight he was fulfill his alpha needs. Screw them all if he gets any noise complaints. When his knot slipped in her without resistance, Rey howled like the cat in heat that she was. Her cum nearly soaking the sheet beneath her as Ben followed suit. She felt the ropes of cum state her heat, filling her was a sense of calm as the alpha above her nearly collapsed on top of her. 

“How... was that?” he asked between breaths. 

Her response was just to purr, nuzzle and lick the wound she had created. He rolled, taking Rey with him so she was on top. When she shift, she stiffened as Ben grabbed her waist. 

“Let it deflated first,” he said. 

She laid her head on his chest as she felt another rope of cum fill her. She mewed softly anytime it happened as she lightly pawed at his chest, kneading him like a cat does when they are happy. His chest began to vibrate as he began to purr too. 

“I could get use to this,” he chuckled, kissing the top of her head as he released them from the knot. Rey whined at the sudden emptiness as Ben shift them, still keeping her on top to draw her in for a kiss. Rey could feel everything in that kiss. His want, his need, his passion, and his hope for the future they could build together was all in the was he kissed her. His fingers dove into her hair before moving his lips down her neck, lightly nipping at her scent glands. 

“Alpha,” she sighed as she start to move her hips against him. 

“You need to eat first,” he answered still kissing her skin as he rolled them to their side, “I’ll be back. Just stay here.”

Ben whistled as he started pulling out the food prepped containers from the fridge. From the message boards and forums he found online, they gave simple tips on preparing for an omega’s heat. One of them was setting up meals for your omega to eat and also to keep them from dehydration. He threw the prepped chicken stir fry into his wok and began cooking. In 15 minutes, he had in served on plates with a bottle of water tucked under his arm as he made his way back to his bedroom. As he walked in, he found Rey moving and shifting the sheets and pillows around. She had seemed to find an extra blanket and his Auburn sweatshirt as she moved all over the bed till it was just right. 

“Rey,” he broke her from her task at hand to look at him. She was radiate sitting on her knees, almost glowing from the aftermath of their mating session. Her hair fell in messy waves. He took in the large amounts of freckles that dotted her shoulders and face. Her eyes were more green now as the glowed with pride. Was this nesting? The bed nearly looked like an organized mess as she found more pillows and formed them into a circle around her. Next were blankets piled on top of each other and his sweatshirt was next to her. He eyed to formation closer noting that other articles of clothing were mixed in bedding as well as his towel. 

“It smell delicious,” she said, extending her hand out towards the food. He handed her the plates and she began to devour it, using her hands to shovel food into her mouth. 

“You did this?” he asked still in awe of the nest. 

“I wasn’t sure what came over me,” she stated as she ate more, “As soon as you left I couldn’t sit still, so I just started to look for anything that smelt like you... and I guess this happened,” she gestured towards the mess surrounding her, “Are you mad?”

“No,” he answered, kissing her head before joining her, “It’s fine.”

They are in content silence. When she finished her plate, he offered his and she took it gladly. He gave her water after that and she nearly downed the whole bottle. 

“Easy there,” he pulled the bottle away, “Last thing I need is you choking.”

“Ben,” she whined, climbing into his lap to try and get the bottle from him. Instead it slipped from his hand and fell onto the floor with a loud splat, but that didn’t stop him. Instead he grabbed Rey by her waist and flattened her onto her back back on the bed. 

“Naughty, little omega,” he purred in her ear as he nipped at it, “Don’t be so wasteful.” 

Rey’s breath hitched as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb. Her scent was starting to shift again, alerting him of her arousal. The next wave was going to begin. 

“Are you ready to do again?” he asked. 

“I should be asking you that,” she giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Wow! Hooray! Smut and Fluff rolled into one. I hope you all enjoy. I really can't believe how well this has done. Nearly 5000 hits! and nearly 400 kudos! The comments have been amazing! So thank you to everyone who has been reading this! More to come soon. Feel free to check out my other fics. Kay, thanks, bye!


	6. So Animalistic

Rey was finally sleeping after what seemed like hours of just pure animalistic fucking. He took her in every way that was possible, filling her to the brim with his cum. Now here she was snuggled deep into his chest softly purring as he read with his fingers running through her hair. The clock blinked 4 a.m. marking the start of the second day. He hadn’t gotten a chance to ask Rey how long her heats normally last. He had read on average they can last anywhere between 4 to 7 days and Ben was willing to go the timeframe. It was Rey he was concerned about. Her proclamation of him impregnating still had him shook. Would she want to stay with him after this? He did have that extra bedroom used for his office. He could easily convert that into a nursery. And what if Rey wanted more after that? He quickly shifted from the medical article he was reading about aftercare for omegas and began searching for homes. This was all suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Shit. If it was McTavish, he would send him packing really fast. He heard Rey whine from the send lost of him and moved his pillow under her head. He knew he didn’t have long until she was awaking and wanting. Throwing on some sweats, he made his way to the door as the knocking continued.

“I’m coming,” he barked, irritated that someone would be coming to his door at this hour. 

“Well someone is cranky,” came a sultry voice that made him stop in his tracks. No... she wouldn’t be here now...

He opened the door to find a slender body in a trench coat opened to reveal the sexy negligee, fishnet stockings and high heels. Her dark hair tossed to one side as her painted lips formed into a smirk. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Well that’s different,” the woman answered, “Normally you throw me over your shoulder and onto your bed.”

“Bazine, you’re married. Your husband is an alpha. The last time we did this, he came here ready to kill me.”

“Please, he’s a chump compared to you,” she laughed as she invited herself in, tossing the coat to the side, “So what should we do? Helpless omega meets big scary alpha wolf? Or alpha leader making omega prisoner beg for release?”

“Ben,” came Rey’s voice from his room. 

“Shit...” he growled, grabbing Bazine’s coat and shoving her back towards the door, “you need to go. Don’t come here again. In fact just try being a better beta.”

“But Ben... wait!” and slam went the door in her face. He growled as he felt his alpha side taking over. God that woman was the worst. 

“Ben,” spoke Rey again from the room. No time to worry about past affairs when his omega needed him now. When he enter back to the room, their intertwined scents calmed him as he found Rey rearranging their nest till she found him approaching.

“Ben,” she sighed.

“Shh… omega,” he answered, peeling the sweats off his lower half, “I’m here.”

The morning was filled with grunts, moans, whines, and growls as the bed creaked under them. By the time the afternoon sun was rolling in, Ben was able to convince Rey that she needed food.

“I promise to be back,” he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head before leaving the nest.

Rey laid back, surround by the warm fireplace smell of her alpha, sighing with content as she subconsciously rubbed her stomach. He would be back with a feast for them, for her and the possible little one growing inside her. Being a child of the system, Rey had been passed from shelter to shelter till she reach puberty and was placed in a school for omegas. Omegas were nearing endangerment, so for her, she was an asset that they didn’t want to lose. If they had it their way, she would have been mated after her first heat, but she fought tooth and nail not to be like her other omega peers. Now, here she was, in the bed of an alpha she barely knew and was ready to sign her life away to him. It was night and day. She could almost see herself in this nest with a baby, suckling on her breast with a mess of black hair and a freckly face.  She rolled over and found his college sweatshirt. She pulled the collar close to her nose and took a deep inhale of his scent. A sense of calm fell over her body, making her finally feeling like she was home. She felt like she understood why Rose hated being separated from Finn for so long. Though they had yet to mate each, Rose had told her that she couldn’t imagine her life without the dark skinned alpha.

Rey decided that she wanted to see herself. Turning to the right, she made her way over to the bathroom. She turned on the light. She stared at herself in the mirror and felt like she hardly recognized herself. Her shoulders and chest were bruised from his mouth. Her waist had small indents from where his nails dug into her skin. The mess of slick and cum between her legs made her shiver. She grazed her hand along the mess and found more of it slowly trickling out of her pussy. In a panic, she chose to push it back in or at least most of it. She ran back to the bed, tighten her core with the hopes to keep more of it from falling out. However more just kept pouring out. Laying on her back, her knees bent and legs parted, Rey began scooping and pushing the mess back inside of her. She didn’t want any part of him leaving her. The more that fell out, the more she pushed back in, not knowing that she would be triggering another wave. Soon forgotten was her mission on saving her alpha’s spent and she was idling pleasuring herself.

His scent was everywhere in her nice. His warm and inviting scent that made her safe. Rubbing her swollen clit, Rey lost herself in his scent, imagining the life they could have together. She could see his head buried between he legs, licking her till she was brought to a wriggling mess. She heard him whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he rubbed her nipple. Between the grunts as he took her from behind, he would profess his love to her. All of it seemed so wonderful and real as her fingers dove into her entrance.

“Alpha,” she sighed with her eyes closed as she imagined him on top of her, driving his hips against her skin with loud smacks as her pussy sloshed from her hand. She was close when she thought of herself heavy and swollen with their baby and him loving cradling her stomach as they made love under the moon. Oh, she was so lucky to find an alpha like him. He was so perfect. So amazing. So nurturing. He would take care of her and their young. Nothing would ever come to harm her again.

Ben felt that he should have chosen something that wouldn’t have taken as long. The soup was ready, but by the time he was walking it over to his room, he could hear Rey’s chants. He released a low growl, before shaking his head. He had to focus. Place the soup somewhere safe in the room for later. When he entered, her scent nearly overpowered him. Her arousal shock him to his very core.

_Omega needs you. Mate her. Mate her._

He growled, dropping the soup on the floor, breaking the bowls it was in, and pounce on the bed. She had her back to him, with her ass in the air and her legs parted just enough for him to replace her fingers with his throbbing cock. He slide in like a glove, making her release a moan that was audible enough for the neighbors to her.

“Naughty omega,” he groaned as he felt her walls contract around him, “You should have waited for me.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” she whined as he started at a slow, but hard pace.

“Now there’s a mess on the floor,” he added as his right hand sunk into her hair and pulled, twisting her head so their eyes met, “Don’t look away from me.”

Rey could scream by the way he manhandled her. Never would she thought of anyone pulling her hair make her melt, but her he was forcing her to look him in the eyes as she felt his knot expanding between them and his heavy ball sac slap her clit. His gaze was very heated as his eyes shift from brown to a dark yellow. His cat side was show through in that gaze as he pulled harder on her hair, making her howl. His groans were audible with each thrust of his hips, hitting her g-spot over and over again.

“I’m going to come,” he growled, “till you are filled to the brim. Till there is nothing left inside of you. Then I’ll feed you as you sit prettily on my lap. And then I’ll have you ride this cock till you’re stated and tired.”

Rey’s mind didn’t seem to quite comprehend everything that was happening, but his voice was just as soothing as his cock burrowing into her. Her strong alpha was going to take care of her and aid her to climax.

Soon she was sitting in his lap, cradle against his chest as he fed her grapes, strawberries and any other fruit he had. Ben decided that this was probably the best course for action after he cleaned up the mess of tomato soup on his floor. Nevertheless, Rey purred softly in his arms and willing sucked any juices that were on his fingers. He could get used to this as his chin rested on top of her head. He actually felt satisfied after every rut she drove him to and in these soft, quiet moments, he was content in just her being there. He felt her nip at his chin for his attention before pressing her lips against his for a messy, wet kiss. She was just as unexperienced with kissing as she was to sex. She had made claims in their first meeting that intimate relationships were forbidden in the omega boarding school she went to. Not that there weren’t those that weren’t curious on what kissing would be like. She had mentioned that she may have tried once on a classmate, but it wasn’t the same way as how they kissed. He could feel her need for him as her tongue snuck into his mouth. He felt her desire build for him as she straddled his lap.

“Rey,” he groaned as she licked and nibbled on his neck. His fingers graze that spot between her shoulder blade, making her arch herself towards him and set her to whimper into his skin. It released a new scent in the air. The scent he had smelt at the bar. The intense smell of mountain air and evergreens filled him with a new, more dangerous arousal. Something much more animalistic than he had felt.

“Ben,” she sighed, eyeing him with longingly, “I need you to bite me.”

There was no arguing with that as her turned her back around, pulling her hair to side so he could see the mating gland and guiding her hips back.

“Ride me, Omega,” he commanded, his hand holding her waist as she slowly lowered herself.

Rey didn’t know that this side would be more erotic as she felt his breath on her mating gland. When he licked the gland making Rey’s voice cry out. She chanted for him, begging him to complete the deed. She shivered when his teeth teased the gland. 

“Alpha, please.”

“Shh…” he hand reached around her front to paw at her breast, “soon.”

Rey whined as he teased her nipple before praising her for taking his cock so well.

“When I knot you, then I’ll bite you.”

His words only feed her to ride him harder. She moaned his name over and over again, begging for him to finish what he started.

“When I knot you,” he answered as his hand making its way down to her clit.

“Ben…”

“You’re so beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. How did I get to be this lucky? Rey… fuck…” he spouted off some random gibberish, “I’m never washing these sheets again. I want to be wrapped in your scent everyday. I want to venture out of this nest and take you on every surface of my apartment so I can just drown in you,” his teeth grazed against that gland before shift their position, back on her knees again with him behind her. He licked her gland as his hips went faster. She felt the knot slipping in and out of her before finally locking them into place. What followed was a moment she could not described. She felt like she had left her body completely and was ascending into a new world. Everything around her went white as her legs shook from the unnatural orgasm she was experiencing. It was a high unlike an other as she felt his teeth sink into her skin, breaking it as more scents were released in the air. She felt like she had been taken back to the days of her ancestors. Now mating finally made sense to her. This is what it was all about. To be rock to your core and completely transferred by your soulmate. Now she finally belonged and it was all that she could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, who this? Thanks for all the support guys! 400 kudos and nearly 6000 hits. My god! How is this even possible. I hope you all are enjoying. The comments have been all positive and I still can't believe it's doing well. So thank you guys so much for this. I really can't believe it. <3


	7. This is All Too Much

On day three they were a mess of limbs. Mouths and hands were everywhere. Their nest getting messer and messer with each wave. Ben had to force Rey to stop grinding against him so he could feed her. She was a heated mess, begging for her fill and he gave it to her gladly, proud of his recovery time. By day four, Rey’s heat waves had been less and less. Most of their time together was not in fucking, but just in cuddling as Ben read to her or feed her. Their fucking seemed to had slowed into lazy humps, where Ben had time to kiss her properly. His tongue painted her skin like a canvas as she whined and mewled. She was the most beautiful person he had ever had the pleasure to share a bed with and she was all his. Then the fifth day came and she was starting to feel like herself again, just more stinky and greasy. Where in days past, she didn’t mind her nude body, now she was feeling for self-conscience of herself and gathered a blanket around her body. Ben groaned and stretched, his hand searched for her and pulled her close.

“Again?” he asked, half sleep as he began licking her neck.

“No… just really gross and was hoping to take a shower,” she answered.

“Oh…” he was surprised, but that didn’t stop him from tugging at the sheet to reveal her breasts so he could suckle on her nipple and paw at the other one, “but then I would have to scent you again.”

“Ah… it’s fine… I need to be getting back to campus… homework and… ah… stuff,” his mouth felt amazing on her breast as he moved himself between her legs and his massive hand started to tease the other nipple.

“Your friend brought you bag when she dropped you off. She gave me the full run down of your classes,” Ben said as he kissed the valley between her breast, “You have a heavy workload. Calculus and Physics? Must keep you busy.”

“Yes,” she light pushed him, “Which is why I need to take the rest of the heat leave to catch up on work.” 

Ben pulled back and accessed her. Her eyes were back to their normal hazel color, the glow she once had nearly faded, and she making coherent sentences. So, he relented. He got out of the bed and strolled into the bathroom. He started fill the bathtub with warm water and went under his bathroom sink to find bath salts, a loofa, some soap and shampoo just for her. The omega at the store insisted that these were the best things. They were all scents in nature. Lavender and lilac filled the air as steam rose from the tub. He heard the shifting of bed sheets and saw her in the doorway, still wrapped up, afraid to show him her body. 

“Umm… do you think you can put on some pants and a shirt?” Rey asked as she averted her eyes from him.

“Is there something wrong?”

“It’s just… different seeing you this way… You know…” she start festering with a loose thread on the sheet. He walked over to her, cupping her face, and tilting her head up to look at him. He saw a blush form on her face as their eyes met.

“What is it, Rey?”

“It’s… it’s…” tears formed at the corners of her eyes, “I still feel everything… and yet… I don’t know how to feel… now.”

Ben wiped the tears that fell from her face and pulled her close.

“Shh… it’s fine. You’re probably tired from this heat,” he rubbed her back, lazily drew circles over her still healing mating gland. Somehow, that seemed to calm her. Not just his scent, but the warmth of his body and mellowness of his voice. She let go of the sheet and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his lips at the top of her head before lifting her up in his arms, carrying her like a bride and helped her into the tub. The water felt nice as she stretch her body out to the full length of the tub as he helped her rest her head against a towel at the lip.

“I’ll give you your space,” he said as he knelt next to the tub, “I’m just running next door to get my cat and I’ll be right back.” He kissed her cheek before leaving, giving her the best view of his well, toned ass. Rey sighed as she cover her face with her hands. Her omega brain had final quiet enough for her to think straight again. This was a nightmare. She could hardly remember much of the heated frenzy they experienced, but the soreness she still felt between her shoulder blades meant one thing. She was mated to the first alpha she had ever been with. Not to mention she was dumb enough to not refill up on her birth control before going into this. She should call the student clinic the moment she was back on campus, see if they’ll take any walk-ins to get herself squared away. The last thing she needed was a baby with someone who might as well be a stranger. Yet, here he had been the entire time, cuddling her, soothing her, feeding her, but then again, that was the alpha’s duty. He was to provide while an omega was in heat. It was something that is instilled in all alphas and omegas when they’re young. Alphas protect and provide, omegas nurture and care. That’s how they are able to live. It’s all about balance and when you find that someone who will fill those needs, you don’t let go. Rey sighed before finally grabbing the soap and squirting it into the loofa. He did choose the right scents though. How did he know she loved the smell of lavender on her skin? As she slowly started to wash away any scent of him, she heard a little scratching at the bathroom door, followed by a soft meow. Next a black paw swatted under the doorframe as if trying to crawl in. She heard Ben’s voice as he shooed the creature away from the door, before he opened it. 

“Comfortable?” he asked, now dressed in black sweats and shirt. 

A ball of fur zipped between his legs and climbed up onto the towel. The cat perched there for moment, his greens staring back at Rey, neither of them looking away. Then he walked along the edge of the tub to get a closer look at her. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air around her. She recoiled back, afraid the creature was going to attack. Ben started walking towards the tub cursing under his breath about the cat before it did something unusual. He rubbed his head against Rey’s wet temple and began softly purring in her ear. Rey took a hand out of the water and gentle scratched the chin of the hairy beast. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he chuckled. 

“What?”

“He’s never reacted this way towards any females. He will growl at my mother when she’s in the same room,” he said as he came around behind her, “May I?” He pointed the shampoo bottle and Rey willingly handed it to him. She sat up as he grabbed a nearby cup to soak her hair. Once it was soaked, Ben began to lather up her hair as Rey hugged her knees to her chest. Her heart started to race as she felt his eyes lingering on the healing bite. 

“Do you regret this, Rey?” he asked as he started to massage her scalp. 

“No, you were a great lay,” she chuckled trying to lighten the mood. 

“I mean this,” he traced his teeth marks, making her shudder slightly. 

“It’s complicated...”

“Meaning?”

“I don’t know how to feel about it, Ben. This is the first heat I’ve shared with anyone and I don’t know how to feel after everything,” she said, “I’m scared.”

Ben ran his thumb over the bite again before softly kissing it.

“I’m scared too,” he admitted, making Rey turn her head slightly, “I’m afraid that I’m not good enough for you. You’re the first omega I’ve ever been with and it’s exciting, but it’s scary. I’m a writer and my publisher does not want me having any distractions. He feels that will ruin my work, but after meeting you, I was inspired to take my work a new direction.”

There was a pause as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair and started to condition it. The black fur ball watched them from the toilet, his tail flicking back and forth. Rey allowed herself to relax more under Ben’s touch. He was so soft and gentle. Rey moved her head as he needed her without him tell her. This is what life could like for her. This sense of safe and secure place where this alpha was willing to provide for her. She relaxed so much that she hardly noticed when had finish and started wrapping a towel around her head.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Very,” she answered, her eyes closed as she laid back in the tub, “You should join me though.”

“There’s not enough room for me,” he chuckled, “but thank you.”

“It’s not fair though,” she said as she turned her head towards him, “Please.”

Ben swallowed thickly as his eyes met hers. The subtle bashfulness was still there, but she how found the courage to allow him back in her space. He started with pulling off his shirt, watching her eyes drift down his shoulders and take in his heaving chest. Then he pulled his pants off, seeing her advert her eyes from his privates.

“It’s been inside you, you know?” he smirked as he stepped into the bath. It was awkward as they tried to find the best way to sit and finally settle with her straddling his lap, his knee bent so she could rest on them if she needed. Her fingers traced every mole and freckle he had on his face. She was taking in his looks like she had never done before.

“Have you ever made love?” Rey asked as her touch lingered on his lips.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, the kind of sex you read in romance novels that’s supposedly rocks everyone down to their souls.”

“Is that not what we did yesterday?”

“That doesn’t count,” Rey bit, “I was still in heat.”

“You mean something without knotting,” Ben said as he leaned in closer, his breath on her neck as his hand skimmed along her side, “In the way that leaving you panting but content in your lover’s arms,” Rey’s breath hitched as he kissed along her shoulder, his cock aroused by the softness of her ass, “where the hero speaks nothing but endless praises to the damsel and she, in turn, confesses her love to him,” he pulled back and looked at her, “Is that what you want, Rey? Do you want me to make love to you?”

She feared her words would fail her, so she just nodded. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ben pulled her out of the lukewarm water and carried her across to his waiting bed. They fell onto the bed and began to kiss each other with verge. Teeth and tongue fought against each other as Rey’s hand venture down to his cock. She began to stroke him as Ben groaned against her mouth. 

“Slow,” she said as he began kissing down her neck to her breast, “I want it slow… Like this is the first time we’ve ever done this…”

Ben paused and looked back up at her. He could see the fear building up in her, like she was afraid she had said something wrong. He leaned back up and kissed her, held her in that moment before pulling away.

“Slow,” he echoed, his brown eyes meeting her hazel ones and watched them sparkle again.

He started with her breast, taking a nipple in his mouth as he played with the other one. Her eyes never left his as he did this. Even when he moved to the other one they locked onto his like if she looked away he would vanish. He bit the underside of breast in a playful way earning a glare from her.

“Relax,” he said, “I’ve got you.”

His kissed a trail down her stomach, meeting her willingly parted legs as he took in her sex. He blew on the sensitive bud before using his wife to lazily lap up her sweet nectar. She keened, tilting her head back and arching her back, pushing hips closer to his mouth. 

“Ben,” she sighed as his arms wrapped around each leg before his hand teased her clit. He watched her melt in his hands, loving every minute of this patience and methodical session. He smiled to himself as he hoped to himself for more moments like this. He had never had someone want to take this time for exploration. Everything had been fast and hard, nothing ever soft and slow. He went back to drinking her juices and closed his eyes to enjoy her voice and taste. This was different from the heat. Rey’s mind was at ease as Ben took the wheel. He seemed to know her body better than she did. He just lavished her pussy with his mouth, edging her closer and closer till there was nothing left but to fall. Her fingers gripped the sheets beneath her as she bit back any moan from escaping her lips. When he wasn’t satisfied with her lack of vocals, he lightly nipped at her inner thigh as his fingers entered her.

“Don’t be shy,” he said with his beard shiny with her slick, “I’ve got you.”

“Ben,” she spoke wantonly.

She could hear the soft purr from his chest as he placed his lips back on her clit. His fingers rubbed the gummy roof of her vagina triggering her climax. Her body tingled all over as he slowed his fingers. He kissed her, cupping her finger and peeling her fingers from sheets. She followed in purring, nipping on his bottom lip so she could get a taste of herself. Her hands found their way into his locks, enjoying the softness of his trusses. They found his ears and her thumbs brushed against the shells of them.

“Rey,” he groaned before hoisting her legs up, holding her by the knee as he positioned him. In one, smooth motion he slide into her, both letting a sigh in unison as they held in this moment. Her walls pulsed around him as she adjusted to his size.

“You feel amazing,” she said, earning a soft chuckle from him.

“Good,” he answered before he began moving, “because I want to be the only one who makes you feel this way. I want to be the one that fills your dreams and dirty thoughts,” he leaned closer, her arms snaked around his neck as he started picking up the pace, “i want you in this bed every night where I can make you feel this way always,” Rey started chanting his name in between sharp breaths and moans, only fueling him further, “I want to see you through every heat and be there when you’re heavy with my child. I want us to live in a moment like this always.”

“Yes Alpha!” she final called, which set him over the edge. He filled her to what seemed to be the brim, his knot locking them into place. He released strand after strand, nearly collapsing on top of her from the power behind that orgasm. He caught himself and started to roll over. He rubbed her back as she began lick the sudden sore spot on his neck. He reached to touched it, feeling the indents and the blood that was leaking out. When he looked over at Rey, she shifted herself so her head was resting on his shoulder.

“I figured I’d return the favor,” she said with a devilish smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I only know how to write smut... maybe I have a problem. Oh well... Thanks for all the support guys. We nearly hit 7000 hits and almost 500 kudos. This has been such a well received fic and I can't get over it. Thank you all so much and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	8. You Are Still Mine

Ben sat patiently in Phasma’s office. He looked at the time on his watch and let out a huge sigh. She was late, which meant that he was going to be late, which meant that Rey was going to be late. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and tried to calm himself. The last thing he needed was to drum up suspicious. If he was going to finish his book series, he needed them to keep him. So he began to rub the fade scar on his neck. It filled him with a warm, soothing sensation that reminded on why he was here. He was here for Rey. He had to keep going for her. His heart stopped racing and he was calm once more. By then, Phasma had entered into the room, muttering under her breath as she typed away on her phone.

“Sorry about that,” she apologized as she sat at her desk, “That meeting took longer than expected.  So, I like this change. The girl and tone shift is the pick up this series needed. I love the sexual tension and her chemistry with Cassian is remarkable. I’ve made the changes that needed to be such as grammar, sentence suture, the tedious stuff, but over all this is a good start.”

Ben nodded as he met her icy stare.

“So what’s her name?” Phasma asked as she leaned back in her chair.

“Jyn Erso,” he answered, “I thought I had included an introduction between the two in the kidnapping scene…”

“No, I’m talking about that sugary scent that followed you all the way into this building,” she said with an air of annoyance, “Snoke’s nose might not be what it used to be, but I can still smell her. She may be faint on you, but she’s there. Also Bazine called me to complain about you cancelling on her.”

He swallowed hard. He should have run his clothes through the wash one more time before he came to this meeting.

“Are you still seeing her?” Phasma asked as she pulled out her phone to send another text.

“Yes,” he answered.

He watched the icy, blue eyes shift to the fade scar on his neck and then back to him. 

“Anything else you want to say about her?” she continued. 

“Not really.” Phasma let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, yet, he was willing to risk it all for Rey. 

“Just be careful out there, Solo. You’re one of the good ones out there and I would hate to see your career come crashing down.”

Rey waited by the curb, bundled in the winter jacket Ben gave her. It was his. She was wrapped in his scent and warmth. Everywhere she went, he was always close by. He was the calm that she needed when face with the anxiety of exams. Now that finals were over and winter break could begin. Her first, proper winter break where she’ll be spending extra time with Ben as he asked her to spend it with him. For the first time, she would not be alone. He pulled up on his bike, lifted up the shield and smiled at her.

“Ready?” he asked and she nodded, hopping on the back and they rode down the street. 

Coming back to the apartment, there was a new sense comfort the pair settled into. Sphinx laid on Rey’s lap as she scratched his favorite spot behind his ear. Ben took a phone call in the other room which was followed by a muffled scream from the receiving end.

“Yes, Mom… I’m still here,” he answered as Rey giggled, “Yeah, no, she’s fine. Everything is fine… Yeah… August is what they said… I mean… It just kind of happened…. No, Mom I know how it happened… Mom… no, Mom I don’t need you to come… Mom… okay… yeah… I’ll talk her… Okay. Tell Dad and Chewie I said hi… love you too…”

“She sounds wonderful,” Rey laughed.

“Well, you know… moms,” he said awkwardly before joining her on the couch, “Are you sure you still want to go through with this? There is still time.”

“Ben, I feel it’s safe to say that this whole thing feels right,” she said taking his hand in hers, “I think the real question is are you ready for what’s to come?”

He looked her over. 

A new scent had soon appeared when she had returned to college at the end of her heat leave. Ben had noticed it when he had dropped her off that day. When he embraced her in a tight hug, he caught a waft of it in her hair. He thought it might have been the shampoo. Then he got a call from her a week later. At the time, seemed frightened when she found out her period was late and had called in a mess of tears, not sure who to turn to. He picked up that evening and brought her back to his place. Sphinx never left her side when she was there, curling into her lap, nuzzling her cheek or licking her nose. She must’ve cried herself to sleep when he had returned from the pharmacy with pregnancy test. She took three and each one of them came back the same. She sobbed silently as he held her. This wasn’t part of her plan she had told him. She still had tons of schooling let and she was only on her freshman year. Ben just held, trying to comfort her in this discomfort. It was clear to what the course of action should be. He made to appointment, took her to the clinic and they waited. She sniffled softly as he held her hand.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Ben had told her.

“I’m not scared, really,” she answered, “I’m just sad. Here I am fulfilling my true purpose and… I’m going to destroy it.”

There was a lengthy pause as their eyes met.

“This doesn’t feel right, Ben.”

And now here they were. The doctor had congratulated them on nearing the end of the first trimester. Everything seemed to be fine with the baby and it was too early to determine sex. Rey’s body hadn't much. She mention some soreness and tenderness in her breast, yet it didn’t stop their love making. Ben Solo had found he loved this part of sex where they just happen to spark a fire that burned warm. Many nights were spend just cuddling in their nest their arms around each other. It was only recently that Ben would talk to Rey’s stomach, pleading with the little one to stay strong during this time. He had seen and heard the stories of his mother’s miscarriages and did not wish for Rey to go through that hardship. So, he took up the mantle to protect her and their young with the hope that there would be more.

Rey relaxes against him as she continued to pet the large Maine Coon. 

“So, I’m guessing your mother is excited?” she asked. 

“Very,” he chuckled, “She wants us to go down to visit them for Christmas. She’s says it’s unfair for me to keep you from them.”

“Will they like me?” Rey was very hesitant. From the few stories Ben shared about his childhood, Rey was concern that her omega self would not be very welcomed in their clowder of alphas. He kissed her head though and pulled in closer so his hand could rest on her stomach. 

“They’ll adore you,” he reassured her. 

That night as they showered together, Rey allowed Ben to explore her body like it was the first time. He lathered her body up with soap, cupping and teasing anywhere he could with her back pressed against him. He mouthed her mating gland, licking it and softly biting it as he tugged at her very sensitive nipples. She seemed to radiate more now that they knew she was pregnant and the fact that he did this, tingled his alpha side. She smell was more potent too. He caught a want of a spring brook, redwood and wild flowers, making him love spring time even more. She should have been name Persephone instead. It would be a much more fitting name since she was a goddess in his mind. His cock was starting to grow thicker with every moan that left her mouth and he strummed her teat. 

“Alpha,” she sighed, arching herself just so her pussy grazed against the head of his cock. 

“Not yet,” he groaned against her neck, his hand trailing down the small bump of her stomach, “You’re not ready.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m ready,” she giggled as she attempted to sheath him once more and pausing when the tip entered her. Ben growled in her ear for being disobedience, but didn’t stop her as she pushed him in. Her ass resting on his pelvis, he was short of in awe on how well she took him. 

“You’re a fast learner,” he said as she began moving her hips. 

“I have a great teacher,” she added as she braced the tile wall. 

That night he watched her sleep like he always did. She softly purred as he traced figure eights on her back. It was clear that he had gotten in too deep. If he were a better man, he would have never bitten her, but the though of her being with someone else just made his stomach turn. Now there was a new life at stake, one that was growing inside her. With a deep sigh, he placed his hand on his stomach and began to talk. 

“Hey little kitten,” he always started because it felt right to call it that, “it’s your dad. We’ve heard nothing but good things about you. Though you’re still small, you’re mom and I both can’t wait for you to be with us... I’m sorry that your dad is not the best man in the world... my work has always been driving force and now... I might have put you in danger without knowing... I just want you to know that I love you... no matter what happens, you are still mine. Alpha, omega, or beta, you are still mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thanks for all the support. Happy thanksgiving! I am thankful for all the support this fic has gotten. Thank you all so much for the support. Nearly 9000 hits and growing. 500+ kudos and nearly 70 bookmarks. It still blows my mind that this little fic is growing. If you haven’t already, read my other stuff that I have. I’m hoping to complete this soon. Once again thank y’all so much.


End file.
